


Hermione Granger... Lady of the Night?

by azraelgeffen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azraelgeffen/pseuds/azraelgeffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a prostitute… yes, really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger... Lady of the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for the PotterPr0nPrompts Satin prompt

Severus Snape frowned as he stared out of the window. For a high-class brothel, there was a lot of satin in the room. It was draped everywhere, from the window fixtures to the almost obscenely red and luscious-looking bed. It felt as though he were encased in a chocolate box. And he had been waiting for well over half an hour. He hated waiting – especially for a prostitute.  
  
With mounting frustration, he walked across to one of the soft armchairs and sank into it, tapping his index finger impatiently on the arm, and allowing his irritation to build until she finally did enter the room.  
  
She was a vision in white satin. It clung to her body, accentuating the curve of her breasts, hitching over her hardened nipples, and then skimming down the length of her, clinging to her small belly, her soft hips and thighs. Her hair was loose, fanning out over her shoulders and framing her face almost angelically.  
  
She was a vision, to be sure, but he couldn’t resist a pointed glance at his watch.  
  
“I have been waiting for almost an hour, Miss Granger.”  
  
Hermione Granger stopped in her tracks, and wondered what, in the name of all that was good and holy, Severus Snape was doing here.  
  
“Professor Snape,” she yelped. She cleared her throat, and started again. “Professor Snape, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Waiting for you, Miss Granger,” he replied silkily.  
  
“Wh... _Why?_ ” she asked, knowing full well why.  
  
“I suspect I am here for the same reason any man who has ever been in this room comes here, Miss Granger.” He looked at his watch again. “And I paid in advance, so perhaps we can dispense with the pleasantries.”  
  
Hermione tried to smile. “Professor… perhaps you would be more comfortable with someone else. The agency would be able to send you someone more…  _appropriate_.”  
  
“And what would make someone more appropriate?”  
  
“Well, perhaps you would prefer someone you didn’t  _know_. I mean, we have a  _history_  of sorts, and that could be uncomfortable.”  
  
Snape smirked. “Nice try, Miss Granger, but I  _chose_  you from the agency’s books.”  
  
“You chose me?”  
  
“You seem surprised.”  
  
“You never seemed to like me, Professor.”  
  
“I don’t need to like you to desire you, Miss Granger.” His eyes drifted over the contours of her satin-draped body. “And perhaps you should be acting more wanton, Miss Granger; I paid good money expecting a lascivious woman of the night.”  
  
Hermione lowered her gaze, and took a deep breath. So he had chosen her. He wanted her. She smiled. “You were expecting lasciviousness, Professor?” She asked playfully.  
  
“Oh yes, Miss Granger. I’ve had some rather interesting daydreams about what you might be able to do.”  
  
Hermione had never even considered that Snape might dream, let alone have dreams about her. The idea was intriguing. Powerful. Seductive. She smiled, ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip, then slid her hands lightly over her thighs, lifting her gown as she walked to him.  
  
“Did I do this?” she asked, straddling his lap, facing him. She leaned over, and brushed her lips against his, teasing him with the whisper of a kiss. “Did I do  _this?_ ”  
  
He surprised her by snaking his arms around her back, and he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She melted into him, all resistance fading as his tongue stroked hers.  
  
 _Oh, thank you, Merlin; he knows what he’s doing._  
  
She moaned in his mouth, and he answered with a growl. His erection pressed insistently between her legs. and she ground her pelvis against him. Then she slid her hand down between their bodies until she pressed her palm against his rigid length, squeezing him and stroking him as best she could, given their position.  
  
She bit her lip, and then leaned down, sucking at his neck until she heard him moan. She paused, smiled, and brushed her lips against his ear. “Do you like that?” she whispered, and he purred his assent.  
  
 _Oh yes, Severus Snape is not so very scary; given the right motivation, he’s as meek as a kitten._  
  
A kitten with a very hard erection.   
  
She laughed at herself, and sank her teeth into his earlobe.  
  
He lifted her and got her onto the bed so fast that she had almost no awareness of how it happened. One moment she was astride him in the armchair, teasing him with bites and the barest whisper of kisses, and the next she was lying against him in the satin-covered bed, the nightgown torn from her body and discarded on the floor.  
  
“No need to be so eager, Professor!”  
  
“You’ll find I am just getting started, Miss Granger.”  
  
And so he was. He dipped his face to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling gently until she sighed and sank into the soft depths of the covers. Then he exacted his revenge with his teeth, tugging nearly to the point of pain. She cried out, but she held him in place. She reached down with her free hand and rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, finding a drop of moisture there and spreading it, enjoying the way his moans of pleasure vibrated through his chest against her. He laid his head against her breast, and kept it there for a moment, taking in the sensation she was causing to spread through him.  
  
“That feels so…” He choked as her hand stroked up and down his cock, changing rhythms, and then her thumb rubbed gently over the head once more.   
  
He closed his eyes as she massaged the wetness over the head of his cock, and then pressed himself harder against her, regaining control of the encounter. He rubbed himself against her, his cock sliding across her clit over and over until she shuddered beneath him. His mouth was back at her breasts, teasing her nipples, and drawing the erect peaks even tighter. As she writhed beneath him, he pulled back and began kissing a trail down the length of her body. He licked a circle around her navel, and then blew into its wet centre, watching, aroused, as the goose flesh spread across her belly. She moaned loudly, thrashing her head on the pillow, sweat beading her forehead, and finally Snape took pity on her, and lowered his mouth.  
  
At the first touch of his lips she cried out. He used his mouth on her, licking and sucking the hard bud of her clit as one finger sought entrance to her pussy. Never letting up on her clitoris, he fingered her until her hips arched up off the bed, rising up to meet his mouth, and her hands clenched the satin bedspread in tight fists.  
  
The muscles in her thighs tightened, and from somewhere she heard primitive snarls coming from her throat. It felt then as though her whole being paused for a moment, and then she fell, shuddering and spasming until she was drifting away with pleasure.  
  
Her consciousness receded, but he wasn’t finished with her yet. She was wet and very ready for him. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, feeling him at her entrance, and rutting against his cock, urging him inside. He thrust into her, slowly at first, building a rhythm, sliding nearly all the way out and then filling her in one long stroke. She moaned softly. He felt good. The feel of his weight on top of her, the length of his cock pushing into her, the scent of his clean sweat. She could stay there forever, taking him into her, making love to him over and over again. She didn’t care what she was supposed to be, it didn’t matter, as long as she was with him this was where she wanted to be.  
And still the pleasure rose, like a tidal wave pulling back the sea. Her fingers clutched, leaving marks at his shoulders. She cried out, and then there was no thought, only mind-altering pleasure…  
  
“You’re really not a convincing prostitute, Hermione,” Severus said as he collapsed beside her.  
  
“I thought I did pretty well!” She sat up and glared at him. “Why? Didn’t you enjoy it?”  
  
“Of course I did!” he laughed. “I just thought you’d be more… business-like. You’re not supposed to kiss on the mouth, you know.”  
  
“Lies! How would you know anyway?”  
  
“Books!” He cried as she hit him with a pillow. “And what’s with all the bloody satin?”  
  
“It was supposed to look like a brothel!”  
  
Severus started to laugh.  
  
“Oh you bastard! Next time it’s your turn to do all the bloody acting.”  
  
“I see, and what would you like me to be?”  
  
Hermione grinned. “Hmm… Cruel Potions Master Severus?”  
  
“Too easy.”  
  
“Sex Slave Severus? Evil Overlord Severus? OH!  _Pirate Severus!_ ”  
  
Severus lay back, chuckled, and let his wife’s fantasies run wild.


End file.
